


弹痕

by laokeng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 是年少的爱情





	弹痕

门开了，Tony进来，带着一身酒气。

“你又去哪儿了？”霍华德忍住难闻的味道，想要扶住摇摇欲坠的孩子，却被无情的打开。无奈之下，他只能摆出严父的姿态，大声呵斥Tony，问他为什么到半夜才回来。

Tony微微的皱眉，没有理会来自父亲的责问。然而，没走几步，他就倒下了，一小包一小包白色的粉末从口袋里不慎掉出。霍华德当然知道那是什么东西。他怒不可遏的将这些“非法药品”统统冲进下水道里，等着Tony醒来的交代。当然，Tony也是一如既往的反应——没有交代。这种父子之间的冷战一直到Tony成人前夕才有所转化。

霍华德：“你想要什么礼物？”

Tony沉思，“可能，一把手枪吧。”

霍华德点点头，顺口问了一句，“你要手枪干嘛？”

“可能会用来自杀吧。”Tony的语气听上去异常的轻描淡写，就好像再说“我吃过饭了。”一样轻松。

霍华德楞了一下，“不准，这个礼物想都别想。”然后他就把Tony赶出了他的工作室。这时的他并不知道自己门到底将什么关在了外面。他只知道，要想尽一切办法阻止Tony这个疯狂地念头。因为Tony是个说到做到的人。

之后的不久，他就在家里听到枪声。他惊慌失措的冲到Tony的房间。Tony正拿着手枪指着自己的胸口，想要自杀。胸口明显的弹痕证明了霍华德刚刚听到的并不是幻觉。他一把抢下Tony的枪，“你疯了吗？！”

Tony没有理会他，自顾自的检查起自己胸口的弹痕。不应该啊，按照手枪的威力，他怎么可能自杀没有成功呢？霍华德庆幸他手上的这把手枪是利格诺斯，这救了Tony一命。意识到事情严重的霍华德，不顾儿子的想法，强行带他进行治疗。Tony虽然奋起反抗，却是徒劳无功。他的举动反而霍华德更加担心。霍华德决定清洗Tony的记忆，让他停留在15岁的天真。（注：德国“利格诺斯”袖珍手枪是由德国枪械大师雨果·施迈瑟设计的，袖珍手枪，单手上膛然而，这种单手上膛功能的手枪并不实用。）

为了使Tony相信他的新身份，霍华德不惜动用一切代价，修改了他的身份，并将它送去念书。在远离皇后街的某个寄宿学校里，Tony依旧每天漫无目的的闲逛着，酗酒、吸粉、嗑药。几乎就是将两年前的生活的重现。不过唯一不同的，两年前，他可没有值得炫耀的弹痕，更没有因为这个弹痕而被吹捧为最受欢迎的人。不过，这个带给他的新鲜感并没有持续太久，一个学期过去之后，他又开始沉溺于自己花天酒地的无聊生活。一天又一天百无聊赖的躺在床上，不知道为什么活着。不知道为什么要活着，不想思考，不想行动，恍恍惚惚，他开始做一些刺激的事情，比如站在窗台上往下跳，又比如试着勒死自己，那种缺氧带来的感觉让他产生了快乐。但是大部分时间他都是懒洋洋的躺在那里一动不动。讲台上老师在讲什么？听不清，他也不去理会。突然间，他似乎听到有人喊他的名字。

“Tony！Tony！！”老师喊着，“Tony，把你霸占的桌子让出来给新同学。”

Tony懒洋洋的把翘在凳子上的腿挪下来，“Tony，Tony·Stark”

新来的男孩高高瘦瘦，扣子一直扣到最上面，严肃的仿佛是一个英国人。和坐在他边上，敞着校服的Tony完全是两个风格。“Stephen，Stephen Strange。”他很认真地介绍完自己的名字之后，坐下来，认真听课记笔记，和“书呆子”一样。Tony瞬间没有兴趣，继续趴在他的桌子上。他偷偷瞄着他的新同学，挺的笔直的背，一派好学生的作风。额头上垂下的一缕小卷毛随着Stephen的动作而抖动，有趣极了。他甚至想伸手去撩拨一下。不过，Stephen很快就把那一撮卷毛撩上去。这然Tony很失望。

寄宿学校下课后，无聊的学生们就会待在宿舍呢狂欢。Tony的宿舍早就聚集了好几个狐朋狗友一起吞云吐雾，吵吵闹闹。而Stephen的出现，就显得格格不入，异常突兀。依旧是一丝不苟，衣衫楚楚的样子，Tony觉得Stephen这个样子简直就像是落入狼窝的小白兔，太可爱了，真想好好逗一逗这个人。

Tony装作不在意的吐了口烟：“什么事？”

Stephen皱眉躲开了，“你们可以声音小点吗？我还在复习。”

“真的是妈咪的好宝宝啊。”突然响起的一个调侃，毫不留情面。

Stephen立刻反击：“不要跟我讲话，你的智商都拉低整个整个学院的平均分了，我怕你会传染给我。”

房间里立刻爆发出哄笑声，吹哨声。挑事的男生满面羞红。Tony打量着Stephen，没想到这个乖宝宝竟然还有这么犀利的一面。真有趣，真的有趣。他捏着下巴，玩儿味又赤果的看着对方。Stephen感受到了炽热的视线，他也毫不含糊的瞪回去。Tony身上的有一个东西引起了他的注意力——弹痕。根据他自学的医学知识，这个弹痕看上去比较新，根本不像是校园流言那样说的，是很久之前的。他迫不及待的问：“你的弹痕是什么时候的？”

Stephen开始对他的身体有兴趣了，Tony很开心，“过来抽一口，我就告诉你。”说着，他将抽着的烟烟从嘴里拿出。Stephen捏了捏拳头，转身又转回来好几次，最终好奇占据了上风。他接过烟，猛抽一口还回去，“现在你可以告诉我了吧。”刚说完，他就忍不住咳起来。慌张的样子让Tony觉得很有趣。

“好吧，我就大发善心的告诉你，这个弹痕是我小时候受到袭击留下的，有问题吗？”Tony摊手。

Stephen：“你还记得你中弹的经过吗？”

Tony笑了：“小时候的事，谁能记得清楚。”

“可是你的弹痕并不是两年前的。”Stephen上前，伸手摸了摸他的伤痕，“看这个灼烧的程度，应该是半年前的。”

屋内一片寂静，所有人都不敢出声。Stephen倒是很淡定的出门了。Tony打电话回家，质问霍华德。霍华德无奈之下，将事情全盘托出，完了还忍不住叮嘱：“不准寻死！！”

Tony欣赏着正在阳台上着笨手笨脚却依然坚持手舞足蹈的Stephen，嘴角上扬，“不会，我遇到了一个好玩儿的人。”

经过这一次事件之后，Tony的注意力总是不由自主的追到Stephen身上。他开始有意识无意识的接近Stephen，并且尽一切力量试着让他注意自己。

比如故意和他比分数。

Tony：“这次的物理卷子真简单，我十分钟就写完了。”

Stephen瞥了一眼，“最后一道题，你抄错了数字了。”

Tony一看，还真是。

再比如，图书管理Tony在Stephen面前故意拿着一本医术看的津津有味，“Stephen，这本医学著作写的很好，这里说的——”

Stephen：“哦，你看的是兽医，我对治疗牲畜没兴趣。”

Tony再次无语。然而这些打击只会让Tony越战越勇，他依然不放弃，以各种形式赖在Stephen身边。Stephen到最后竟然还习惯了这种模式。两个人以一种莫名其妙的相处方式融洽的待在一起。

比如他们的小提琴日——

Stephen：“Tony，把你的东西从我的脸上拿开！”

Tony：“不是我的东西，是我的手握着的东西。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“把你的手握着的东西从我的脸上拿开！”

Tony：“那你也是！”

两个人对视一眼，“1 2 3 ”数过之后，同时拿开了顶在对方脸上的小提琴杆，开始比赛小提琴。Tony比不过Stephen的手速，索性直接将小提琴当尤克里里弹起来了。

楼上楼下的邻居纷纷往阳台和宿舍门上砸东西。屋内的两个人笑的超级开心。

然而，学期末，Tony开始对他们的特有活动满不在乎，上课也不高兴去。Stephen找了他好几次，都没有回应。一个星期后，忍无可忍的Stephen冲到Tony的宿舍，被他满屋子的烟味呛到了。逼自己忍着烟味，Stephen找到了因为嗑药倒在床上的Tony。他简单的做了个急救，急匆匆的背上Tony去校医室。

“该死的，Tony你可真沉，等你好了一定拉着你减肥！！”

校医将Tony抢救过来，“等他醒了就好了，就是不要在嗑药了。”

Stephen点头，他守在Tony的床边。阳光照在Tony的脸上，照出了少年人该有的灿烂和美好。Stephen想不通，为什么和他在一起的那个会斗气会挣个高低的快乐男孩会突然颓废。他盯着Tony，想要知道答案。

Tony醒了，“GOD，我还没死啊。”

Stephen听到这句，不免皱眉，“你再说什么死不死的？”

Tony翻了个白眼，“你不觉得生活有的时候就是这么无聊么？每天每天，干着同样的事情，无聊的重复一遍又一遍。我们到底为什么要这样活着呢？”

“你这说的是什么狗屁不通的话。”Stephen听不懂，也不想去理解。

“你不是想知道我的弹痕怎么来的吗？其实，这是我去年自杀未遂里留下的印记。我爸害怕我自杀，修改了我的记忆，让我来读书。以为这样就可以挽救我。真是可笑。”

Tony苍白的话，就和他的脸色一样让Stephen害怕。他耐心的听完，盯着Tony胸口上的弹痕。那里似乎印刻了一个迷茫少年的灵魂。

Stephen伸出手，“你不要活下去的理由吗？我给你。”他的一双蓝眼睛，似乎闪着光，让Tony不由深陷到那片深蓝的星海里。

Tony鬼使神差的伸出手，“help me，Stephen。”

Stephen有力的手拉住Tony，额头相抵，认真的承诺：

“我会的。”


End file.
